Nightmare
by Shinigami-Heero
Summary: Heero has a nightmare... that he's in a relationship with Duo...as a Girl?


Title: Nightmare

Author: Shinigami-koi

Disclaimer: No ownership of any one, or place, or thing, in the Gundam Wing Universe is claimed. Though ownership of a couple of these guys sure would be nice...

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Shonen-ai... kinda. Crossdressing?

Note: A random idea, inspired by crazy conversations with Clover-chan. Originally supposed to be part of a series of alphabet one-shots, Mayhem insisted that this be posted on it's own. Guess I'll have to find another word for N... Much thanks to the awesome Clover-chan and Mayhem!

xxx

Nightmare

Sunlight streamed into Heero's room, causing Heero to slowly stir from his slumber. Stretching, Heero sat up and started to slid from the bed, only to pause as he felt the soft texture of the bedspread.

_What the... Where?_

Quickly glancing around Heero realized that he was not in his room. The bed he sat on was large and soft, a light rose and cream bedspread lay in a rumpled heap at the bottom of the bed. The walls were painted a light rose colour with a cream and burgundy border. Deep burgundy curtains hug over the window.

_This is NOT my room..so..whose...? _Heero started as a knock sounded at the door.

"Hee-chan, come on, it's time to get up."

Dumbfounded, Heero could only stare as the door swung open to reveal a tall slender man with vibrant violet eyes and long braided chestnut hair.

"Duo?"

Walking over to the closet across from the bed, Duo started rumaging through it.

"Let's see. Ah, here it is."

Turning, Duo held out a long short-sleeved dark blue dress and gestured for Heero to get out of bed. "Come on and put this on."

Heero didn't budge, but remained where he was, seated on the bed, glancing between the dress and Duo.

"You're kidding right?"

Heero was once again startled when his voice came out softer, more...feminine.

Confusion flashed through Duo's eyes."What's wrong with it?"

Heero could only stare. _How stupid could he be?_

"It's a dress."

Even more confused, Duo hung the dress back up, and went to sit beside Heero on the bed. "But I thought that you liked that dress, I mean you did buy it for today's outing."

"But why would I choose that?" Heero questioned, his distaste clear with every word he spoke.

Smiling, Duo reached over and took one of Heero hands in his own, while he used the other to card his fingures though Heero's sleep mussed hair.

"Because it suits you and it matches the clour of your eyes." Duo answered.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with Duo sitting so close to him, Heero shifted and eased away from the braided Baka, his confusion growing.

"I...I have to go to the washroom."

Heero quickly made his way to the open door leading to the connecting bathroom, glad that it was right there, or he'd never have found it otherwise. Closing the door behind him, Heero went to the sink and turning on the tap, splashed some cold water on his face, before glancing up into the mirror.

Shocked Heero backed away from the image of himself relected in the mirror.

_You have got to be kidding me! _

His hair was now shoulderlength, and he was waring a long frilly strawberry pink nightgown. Heero was so caught up in what he was seeing, he never heard the door opening as Duo entered the bathroom.

Heero jumped slightly when Duo came upbehind _her _? and wrapped his arms around him.

"Baby. What's wrong?"

Heero turned his head to glare at Duo and was suprised at how close their faces were to each other. He could actually feel the warmth of Duo's breath when he exhaled.

" You mean besides the fact that I'm a girl?" Heero asked in disbelief, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

Smiling, Duo leaned in and captured Heero's lips with his own, effectivly stifiling Heero's gasp of suprise. "Aww, but such a pretty girl!"

Duo replied as he slowly rubbed his hand across Heero's stomach and sides, causing Heero to tremble slightly from the warmth that was being emitted by Duo's wandering hands.

"D-Duo.."

"Yes love?"

"I ..."

Heero was cut off as Duo once again leaned in to kiss him, slowly running his tongue along Heero's lips, coaxing them apart. Goaning Heero relunctenly parted his lips to allow Duo's questing tongue to dip inside his mouth. Suddenly, Heero arched back into Duo, breaking the kiss, as Duo gently cupped Heero's firm breast, tweaking his hardening nipple.

Dazed, Heero failed to notice as Duo slid his nightgown off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. This time when Duo leaned in to kiss Heero, he turned so that his body was flush against Duo, unable to stifle a groan as his sensitive breasts brushed against the soft material of Duo's shirt.

Duo's hand skimmed over Heero's smooth back, cupping his backside to press him closer him, enjoying the heat that was seeping through his clothes from her flushed body. Duo manouvered them so that Heero was leaning against the counter, slowly trailing kisses over the hollow of Heero's neck making his way to suckle and nip at Heero's sensitive breasts. Despite the pleasure coursing through her, Heero started as Duo's wandering hand found it's way to the mound of flesh between her legs.

_This..this isn't happening..._

Moaning Heero arched his hips as Duo's, finger expertly parted the heated flesh of Heero's leg...?

xxx

Breathing heavily, Heero's eyes snapped open, yelping slighly in suprise when he realized that he staring into violet eyes.

"Hey, Hee-chan, you OK? Were you having a nightmare?"

Heero's eyes darted around, taking in the dull colours and organized tidiness of his room.

_I..It was a dream!_

Sighing, Heero slumped back against his pillows.

"Yeah, a nightmare."

THE END


End file.
